The Parent Killers
by soccerchick00
Summary: Amys Parents George and Anne are part of a group of gang people who murder bad people that do bad things. One day Anne and George go out to kill a guy but they don't come back empty handed they come back with a little boy older then Amy but the boy has a secret that know one knows not even the parents know this. *Update every week* *list of characters maybe change*
1. Prologue

I was running along a dark foggy road. It was a cloudy night. It was about midnight of the dot and I could hear the howling of dogs and I had just escaped the house they were keeping me captivated. I was running from a house that was miles away and I was being chased down by a German shepherd and a couple of men. I look down at my finger nails to see dirt inside them and scrstchs going up and down my srms and dirt on my clothes and everywhere i look down at my legs to see blood dripping down ny leg. I start feeling tears trying to burst through my eye but i wipe them away before they could trickle down my face. My parents and neighbors are apart of a group of people who kill bad people. My parents tried keeping me away from all of this but I had just got caught right in the middle of this!

Who pov was this in? Why did they take he/she? Why were they being chased down? Find this all in my new story called The Parent Killers

-Hailey


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story called The killer Parents the updates maybe short at first but they will get longer as time goes on. So yea I will stop talking and let you read this new update. So further or do I present to you Chapter 1!**

My name is Amy juergens and my parents are Anne and George juergens. They are Anne killer parents and they had just gotten a job to kill two people by the name of Bob and nora Underwood. They are people who are said to have abuse their kid. Well enough about them. I am 13 years old and I have a 10 year old sister named Ashey who has no idea what is going on.

I open my eyes and see the bright sun blaring in my eyes through the curtains. I take the blanket off of me and touch the cold ground with my toes. I tip toe down the star into the kitchen. I see my mom making a gourmet breakfast while my dad reading a newspaper like usual. My mom turns to me. "Good morning sunshine," my mom says which makes me smile instantly.

"Good morning,"I say in a cheerful voice.

"Someone is in a good mood,"my dad says while putting down the newspaper. I just smile.

"So when you guys leaving?"I ask.

"20 minutes,"he sad picking up the newspaper as something catches his eye.

"Whatcha reading?"I ask.

"A report about a missing girl around your age,"my dad says.

"Who?"I ask in the most confused face.

"I believe her name is Gracelynn Bowman,"my dad says.

I drop my spoon with a thud. Gracelynn was a very popular girl and was a cheerleader and my neighbor.

"what?"I say in a loud voice.

"Yep,"my dad says in a soft voice. "I couldn't believe it either,"he says.

There was silence in the room for a long time and my mom breaks the silence. "Go wake up your sister and let me talk to your dad alone,"my mom says.

"Ok,"I say and leave the room.

As soon as I started walking up the stairs my parents start talking. I stop walking up the stairs and start listening. "What did you tell her,"I hear my mom say. I hear my dad sigh loud.

"Well she was going to find out anyway,"my dad says.

"Does she know Grace Bowman?" my mom asks.

"Yea I mean she is our neighbor,"my dad's angrily. My mom sighs.

"Well we go to go, go tell them bye,"my mom says.

I hear foosteps coming to the stairs so I walk fast to my sisters room and I open the door very slowly. I walk to her bed.

"Wake up,"I whisper.

"Ok,, she says and rubs her eyes and looks at me with her dark brown eyes. The bedroom door opens and dad comes in. "Hey look it's ny beautiful princesses,"my dad says.

"Daddy,"Ashley says with a smile.

"Good morning pumpkin,"my dad says to Ashley.

"We have to go we will see you both later on,"my dad says.

"Ok,"me and Ashley say at the same time.

"Bye," he says then closes the door. We wait until we hear the front door closes and we jump off the bed and race down stairs and go into our parents room and we grab the laptop and go on YouTube. Then Ashley turns on Girlfriend by Avril lavinge and we jump up and start singing and dancing.

We listen to different kinds of music all day until we her the door open and see our parents with a little boy standing next to my mom. "Hi," is all he says and me and Ashley just stand there in shock!

**So yea that's my new story I made so many stories that when I update I am going to try and update them all at the same time so that was a pretty shocker but everyone suspected that to happen. **

**Who do you think the boy is? What does the boy want exactly? What are George and Anne going to do about the boy? You will find out in then next chapter of The Killer Parents!**


End file.
